Gakuen Alice: Rebels
by Kokoro-Sweet
Summary: "Why do we fight?We fight to be able to wake up and see our siblings smile.To be able to live day by day with your friends,alices or not.To be held by our mom and kissed by your dad.To be able to love and be loved, without any fear.That's why." - Mikan.
1. Introductions

Hey guys!!!

I'm gonna introduce the characters (only the ones I own, actually), for my first story, that happens to be a Gakuen Alice Remake.

I'm also gonna introduce the changes I made into the story.

**Kokoro Andou**

-Elder sister of Tsubasa Andou.

- Age: 18

- Alices: she can create dragons, according to what she's feeling, and invoke them with special words, and she's got a high purification power (like a priestess)

- Class: Dangerous

-Star-rank: Special

- Nicknames: Miko or Miko-senpai (to basically everyone), Dragon Eyes (just on the outsides of the academy, when she goes out for missions and for Persona), Koro-nee (Tsubasa and Misaki Harada call her that), Kaa-chan (You-chan Kawaii!!!!), Koro (her boyfriend…Akira Tonouchi…YES! Tono-senpai), and Oneesama (by Mikan).

She has a beautiful, extremely long, raven hair and deep green eyes, she's amazingly beautiful and pale. With a body prepared to fight and murder. (no wonder she got Tono)

She calls Mikan "Miki-chan" and has a very motherly actitude towards her and Youichi Hijiri.

She's got a very happy and cheerful personality, but she's extremely reckless, and she's kind of crazy when it comes to…everyone.

Boyfriend/Fiancé: Akira Tonouchi

**Yori Hemiku**

-Age: 20

-Alices: Healing, clairvoyance

-Class:Latent

-Star-rank: 2 star

-Nicknames: Pinku (because of the color of her eyes)

She has short, straight, dull, light-brown hair, bright pink eyes and a very pale skin; she's very thin and short. Her appearance may seem dull, but her personality is surprisingly …surprising. With her usual mood swings, she may look slightly scary, but she's indeed kind.

Boyfriend/Fiancé: Shuichi Sakurano

**Yumi Pineda**

-Age: 13

-Alices: Clairvoyance and telekinesis.

-Class: Latent

-Star-rank: 2 star

-Nicknames: Kikii (you expect me to know why?!)

She's… silent and shy, but very caring deep inside. Red-haired and gray-eyed, she's got a pretty common face.

Boyfriend/Fiancé: Mochiage

Hotaru had gone to the academy, 6 months without letters, but when Mikan went after her, she got kidnapped by Kuonji and taken to the academy.

Natsume, Ruka and Aoi never went to the academy, but they still know each other, and all the other guys are in the academy.

Shuichi, Subaru, Shizune and Yori are all 20, so there are out of the academy.

Akira is 19 and Kokoro 18.

Tsubasa and Misaki are 17.

Kaname Sono is 16.

Nobara Ibaragi is 15.

Natsume and the other boys are 14.

Mikan and the girls are 13.

Aoi is 12.

Youichi is 7.

**I'm going to be writing like this:**

**I'll put the lyrics of a song through the chapter**

**The song will be related to what happens in that chapter**

**I will NOT own the song, I'll tell you who's is it in the end of the chapter**

**I'll use the title of that song as the title of the chapter**

**I won't update daily, because I'm too lazy**

**Just so you know...**

**I DO NOT OWN Gakuen Alice!!!!!**


	2. Prologue

**Well, here's the prologue, the only one I'm not using a song on. Okay? **

Kokoro Andou laid on her queen-size bed, on her special star room. She got up rapidly and went to her small kitchen. From the refrigerator, she took a small bottle of blue juice and a tiny piece of white soft howalon.

As she opened the bottle, she eyed the clock hanging in the wall.

"4 o'clock" she thought.

Sunshine entered through the window and gave the room a cozy atmosphere.

She threw the empty bottle on the trash, and swallowed the white, milky candy slowly.

She got out of the kitchen, went to her room and picked up some clothes from another closet.

She put on a pair of knee-length black combat boots, dark green shorts and a black t-shirt. She tied all of her long, black, silky hair in a high ponytail and put on a green mask. It had a dragon skin-like pattern and matched her bright green eyes.

She put on several control devices and swiftly jumped out the window.

Now she wasn't sweet Kokoro anymore.

She was Dragon Eyes.

She ran to the woods, to meet a certain dark-looking masked man, who gave her simple instructions.

-Meet me here again, tomorrow at seven.-he said as he gave her a folder with everything she would need to know.

The mission to be accomplished, the place, how much time would she have, and whether she had, or not, permission to kill. All in that pitch black folder.

She got to her room as fast as she had gone to the woods, without breaking a sweat.

She eyed the clock again, and smirked.

"I'd better get going." She thought

She didn't want to let _him_ waiting.

**Review!!!!!! Please!!!!!!!!**


	3. Accidentally in Love

Hey!!! If you're reading, it means you liked last chap.!!!! I'm happy for that!!!!!!!

Again, I do not own Gakuen Alice(Higuchi Tachibana-sama does) nor the song Accidentally in Love (the band Counting Crows does).

_Accidentally in love:_

KOKORO POV

_So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don__'t know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

I got out of the dark clothes I wore, and put a light purple dress on. It was knee length, tight right under her chest and then loose. Very simple, in fact. My combat boots were substituted by a pair of green converse.

_How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

I took my mask off, threw it on the bed, put very light make up on, and released my hip-length hair from the strong grip of the ribbon.

I looked to the clock for the second time that day.

"6: 25. I should get going" I said to myself. After all, I didn't want to let my boyfriend waiting. I picked up my favorite purse. A small, green one. I made my way to the bus-station.

_Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Because everybody's after love_

The one that headed to the central town arrived at 6:30 sharp, and I got in.

I arrived at the small pretty restaurant where I was supposed to be 5 minutes earlier. The place was very reserved and quiet, cozy and comfortable. I found my long-time boyfriend, Akira Tonouchi, waiting in one of the further tables.

_So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out the sunlight  
Shimmering love_

-Do you have a reservation, dear?-asked a middle-aged, chubby woman standing a few meters away from the door.

-I'm with that guy over there. - I said as I pointed my boyfriend.

-Oh- she said, before giving me a malicious smile.-Have a nice time, dear.

_Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love_

As the lady let me in, I thought about how used I had gotten to stuff like that. I mean, Akira's simply gorgeous, and mostly known as a playboy. People were just waiting for him to knock me up or something. But I trusted Akira. Three years of relationship and he had never cheated on me. What I am saying is that, for someone with that reputation, that was really amazing.

As I got closer to the table he was sitting in, I could feel his shaky, nervous aura. I asked myself what was the cause of it, but, when my eyes met his pitch black ones, each one of those feelings was blown away by my love for that guy sitting in front of me.

_These lines of light may  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no_

I kept my cool and sit on the chair in front of him, only to find a glass already filled with a sweet wine, and an empty plate.

-Hi stranger.

-You early, Koro. - He said, sweetly.

_Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on_

I smiled softly, seeing him do the same, but I could still sense something wrong in his eyes.

-Something wrong? - I asked, worriedly

-No- He said rapidly

-Akira…

-Well…maybe…

-Tell me. - I asked, eager to help.

-Well, if you want to know, my little curious, you'll have to wait until we're done eating. - He hid his nervousness with a playful grin.

I rolled my eyes, but accepted the dare.

_I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love_

We had dinner calmly, and we laughed a lot of each other. Just like best friends, just easy, as it should be.

We were just done eating dessert (sweet Akira ordered me a de-li-cious strawberry cheesecake), when the tension came back.

-Close your eyes. - He told me, and I obeyed him.

I heard him stand up, and place something in my lap, then kneel down and tell me to open my eyes. God, I knew what he was going to do. Man, believe it I knew!

-Yes. - I whispered, without even opening my eyes.

-What? - He asked me.

_Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love_

-Yes. Yes. Yes!!!! I do!!!!!- I screamed as I shot my eyes wide open and jumped over him, causing both of us to fall to the floor.

_Accidentally in love_

I was so happy I started crying, as I saw Akira getting up with the biggest of smiles on.

He placed a ring on my finger, before sealing the deal with a deep, passionate kiss.

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_

-Guess we should do this the Alice-way. - He said, while picking a necklace from the floor.

It had a silver star-shaped pendant, with a dark blue stone on its center, and it was extremely beautiful.

_Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her_

He placed it on my neck, as I took my Alice stone from my purse (I so completely knew that was gonna happen), it was in a simple tiny silver chain, inside a small locket, with our first photo as boyfriend and girlfriend.

_Love... I'm in love_

He kissed the green stone and then brought his lips to mine.

Liked it?

The song is _Accidentally in love_ by _Counting Crows_

review. (Makes puppy eyes)


	4. Right Where You Want Me

**Hey guys!!! Second Chap here!!! Hope you like it!!! I don't own Gakuen Alice or the song, Higuchi Tachibana and Jesse McCartney, respectively, do. I took some little pieces of the song because they didn't match th story, so if you want the complete lyrics, google them.**

**They are conceiving their child this chap so if you don't like to read stuff like that don't read.**

**You have been warned.  
**

**I only own Kokoro, Yori and Yumi.**

_Girl  
There's something about me that you ought to know  
I've never felt the need to lose control  
Always held on back and played it slow  
But not this time_

Kokoro and Akira sat by her room's balcony, both wearing pajamas.

They were simply looking at the lonely stars.

She took her forest-green eyes off the sky and proceeded to analyze her engagement ring.

_Baby take me on a journey  
I've been thinkin' lately  
I could use a little time alone with you  
_

It was silver, and it had a star-shaped center with a blue stone, so it matched the necklace perfectly.

-Like it, wife? - Akira asked her.

-Of course, husband. - She answered. - It's beautiful.

-Just like you. - He whispered in her ear.

She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. He hugged her.

_Crazy, let's do something maybe  
Please don't take your time  
You've got me right where you want me_

-Mother o'God, Koro, you're freezing! - He said as he touched her cold skin. - Why didn't you tell me woman? Come in. - He said, as he picked her up bridal style and put the blushing eighteen-year-old on the bed. Kokoro immediately crossed her legs, and Akira sat beside her.

_Girl  
I'__m gonna let you have your way with me  
Oh when you move like that its hard to breathe  
I've never thought that it could be like this  
But I was wrong_

-You have to tell me when you're cold like that, Koro.- He looked at her worriedly- We're gonna get married, for Christ sakes!

-Sorry. - She looked down- Guess I'm just used to hide my pain, like Persona, You-chan, Mikan…

_Baby take me on a journey  
I've been thinkin' lately_

-Hey- He hugged her- , don't get sad. Once we're out of this place, we'll make anything we can to save them. We'll join the outside rebels, and, after we defeat this academy, we'll live a peaceful life, and we will have as many kids as you want.

_I could use a little time alone with you  
__Crazy, let's do something maybe_

-Hey, how many kids do you think we are gonna have?-she asked, changing moods suddenly.

-Already thinkin' 'bout that? We aren't even married, woman. - Akira answered with a chuckle.

_Please don't take your time  
You've got me right where you want me_

-Oh, lemme dream. - She said with a dreamy face.

-Well, if you really asked me, I think two or three. - He answered, just to please her.

-Boys or girls? - Her smile grew wider.

-Dunno, at least one girl and one boy, I think.

_Can't explain it  
How you swept me off my feet  
Unexpectedly  
In slow motion my imaginations running  
Tryin' to keep my body still  
I can't hardly stand the thrill  
Well_

Kokoro chuckled at the sight of his face, so thoughtful and dreamy, so rare for him. Akira chuckled right after her, and both started laughing. Kokoro jumped swiftly from the bed and rushed to the kitchen. She came back with an expensive-looking bottle of wine and two glasses.

_Baby take me on a journey  
I've been thinkin' lately  
I could use a little time alone with you_

Akira looked at his fiancé and raised an eyebrow:

-More wine?

-Today, we'll celebrate, so I guess a bit more of wine ain't gonna hurt. - She smiled.

How wrong could she possibly be?

_Crazy, let's do something maybe  
Please don't take your time  
You've got me right where you want me_

She poured a generous quantity of wine on her fiancé's glass, and a similar one on hers. The liquid was sweet and ran on their mouths like a seducing whisper. It tasted delicious. Tasted like craziness.

_Baby take me on a journey_  
_I've been thinkin' lately_  
_I could use a little time alone with you_  
_Crazy, let's do something maybe_  
_Please don't take your time_

They lost track of time after the second glass of that French wine.

Their conversation started to be poured by the same wine they drank after the third.

When they opened the second bottle, they were already drunk.

Wine was all over the bed before they could realize they were out of their minds.

Would they have stopped, if they knew what they were doing?

_You've got me  
_

Maybe they would have stopped.

Maybe not.

But they wouldn't stop.

_You've got me  
_

It was only human instinct, when he pulled her shorts down and she unbuttoned his shirt.

_Right where you want me._

**Please review!!!!!!!! The song is Right where you want me by Jesse McCartney.  
**


	5. Waking Up in Vegas

**Hey! Sorry it took me long to update this chap. I just couldn't find a fitting song.**

**Again, I took some parts of the song off.**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice (You know Higuchi Tachibana-sensei does) nor the song Waking Up in Vegas (You know Katy Perry does).**

**Hope you enjoy.**

_**Waking Up in Vegas**_

_You gotta help me out  
It's all a blur last night_

Kokoro woke up, to find herself with a mad headache, naked and laying over wet, purple sheets (oh, boy). She felt herself sweaty and tired, somehow worried and nervous.

_We need a taxi_

_'Cause you're hung over and I'm broke_

The woman had a weird feeling, lingering on her lower belly and on her… area. It felt like ice all over, like a slight touch, a hot shiver set down her chest and the back of her neck. Not bad at all… just weird.

_I lost my fake ID. _

_But you lost the motel key_

Kokoro could smell alcohol all over, and that gave her a slight memory of the last night.

She had already gotten drunk, but Akira, Tsubasa or Misaki (maybe Subaru, Shuichi, Shizune or Yori some years before) would bring her to her room, take all the alcohol off the place and she would wake with an endless headache.

_Spar__e me your freakin' dirty looks _

_Now don't blame me_

She had a headache, and she was on her room. But… why was there wine all over?

Oh, my.

"Think. Think. Think."

_Remember what you told me_

Akira had proposed.

She had said yes.

They had gone to her room.

"Oh no."

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

She had brought wine.

"Oh f*ck"

_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

They had gotten drunk.

They had done it.

"Fantastic. Simply fantastic."

_Why are these lights so bright  
Oh, did we get hitched last__ night, dressed up like Elvis,  
Why am I wearing your class ring?_

She took a deep breath and looked further around. Akira was naked on the other side of the big bed. She was in a not-very-nice situation, but she had to admit it was a great view.

_Don't call your mother  
'Cause now we're partners in crime_

She got up and took a look at the situation, realizing she couldn't possibly let the maids clean that mess up. It would be too freaking embarrassing.

_Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me_

The room was all the same, except for the messy (now purple) sheets over the bed (and the guy laying over them), so she decided to throw them away and tell the maids to put other ones on.

She looked to the floor to see broken pieces of the glasses and bottle she had taken there.

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

"Crap."

-Wind- she whispered.

A light gray dragon seemed to be formed from the air or the sound of the word. He brought a soft, warm breeze with him, and it took all the broken glass to a corner.

_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

-Thank you, Tenrai.

Tenrai was the name of that dragon. It meant "sound of the wind". It seemed appropriate to him.

-Fade.-she murmured.

The glass disappeared as a semi-transparent dragon appeared next to Tenrai.

-Thank you, Aseru. (It means "to fade")

She cleaned her head of any thoughts and proceeded to count the days of the month.

-Oh no- She murmured.

_You got me into this  
Information overload, situation lost control_

She was ovulating.

That meant she could be…

…pregnant?

_Send out an S.O.S._

She took another deep breath and went to take a bath.

After that, she put a white over-sized T-shirt that had the sayings "I'm Google." on the front, and "Search and find whatever you want" on the back; a pair of short shorts and red converse sneakers.

She tied her long, raven hair in a high ponytail and ate an apple.

_Remember what you told me_

After taking a look at the clock and realizing it was 10 o'clock in the morning, she went to check on her fiancé.

The other raven had put his blue T-shirt, his jeans and his sneakers back on.

He had a confused, pale look on his face.

_Remember what you told me_

-Hey. - She said, uneasy.

-Hey. - He greeted back, in the same tone.

She took the third deep breath of that day. This one was deeper than the others.

-Ahhhmmm… I

-We did it, didn't we? – He said, interrupting her.

-Yeah.

The fourth one.

-I might be pregnant. – She let out.

_Remember what you told me_

He looked at her with a worried face and she sighed.

-You sure? I mean, real sure?

_Told me_

-Yeah. What do we do? Kuonji will take my child. Persona's gonna kill me. Hii-sama's gonna bring me back to life then kill me. Then Uncle Kazu will do the same. What will Mikan think of me? And Youichi? Oh no, what is Tsubasa going to think of me?

_Told me_

-Koro. Koro. Calm down. Easy. Easy. Breath.

She took the fifth deep breath of the day and looked deep into Akira's black orbs.

Her eyes were filled with crystal tears.

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

-Hey. - He said, wiping away the water that came of her eyes.-We are not sure if you are. But if you're really pregnant, I won't abandon you, Kokoro.

Her heart beat faster as he said her full name.

She started to sob, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

She sobbed harder.

And harder.

_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

He caressed her hair, his right arm hugging her waist, her arms wrapped around him.

Akira couldn't help but think of how she seemed little and weak like that. It was hard to believe that girl was a cold-blooded assassin. It was unbelievable that his sweet Kokoro was Dragon Eyes.

It was horrible for him, but he felt somehow happy that she had killed all those people for his own sake. That gave him some sort of sick pride, something he didn't feel proud about.

_That's what you get, baby_

After a few minutes, she started to calm down, and her sobs softened, until they were only tears running down her warm cheeks.

She took several deep breaths, and broke the hug.

_Shake the glitter, shake, shake, shake the glitter_

-You okay? - He asked, looking at her face, and then at her belly.

-Yup. - She nodded, wiping the remaining tears.

-Glad to hear that, Tonouchi-san. - He said, blushing.

_Give me some cash out baby_

-Well, well, we have work to do.

-What? – Akira asked.

-I don't really think we could let the maids clean that. – She pointed the bed.-And I guess my brother would kinda like to know I'm engaged.

_Give me some cash out baby__._

**Please review!**

**~Kokoro-Sweet~**


	6. Blame it on the alcohol

**Hey there, guys! Sorry it took me so long to update... I think I mentioned before I'm one lazy girl. But here I am!**

**To my reviewers**

**The Darkest Rose 13: Thanks for your review! I researched a bit and there are some women who actually know or feel they're pregnant. Anyways, she was saying that she could be pregnant. She saw she was ovulating and she had done it, so she thought she could be. **

**I've Perfected Imperfection: Thanks for your tip! Please keep on reading my fanfic!**

Blame it:

_Blame it on the goose  
Gotcha feeling loose  
Blame it on petron  
Catch me in the zone_

It was August now. It had been a month since Akira and Kokoro had gotten engaged. It had been a month since they had woken up that sunny Saturday morning. It had been a month since they had done it.

Kokoro sat on her bathroom floor and leaned on the wall. She flushed the toilet to put her sickness away. She sighed. She was pale and sweaty, and her hair was a mess.

It was 3 in the morning and she was there.

_Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol  
Blame it on the a a a a a a alcohol  
She said, she usually don't  
But I know that she front  
_

She knew what she had to do.

"It's been a week this is happening, and I'm missing a period. I don't need to be a genius to know what's on"

_Cause shawty know what she want  
But she don't wanna seem like she's easy  
I ain't sayin what ya wont do  
But you know we probably gon' do  
What you been feelin' deep insiiiide  
Don't let it out now_

The raven got up and entered her room. She took her cellphone and called her brother.

"Oi, Tsubasa! Wake up already!"

"**Screw you, Koro-nee. It's damn three in the morning"**

She rolled her eyes at the sleepy voice that picked up the phone.

"You still got that box I told you to hide, I guess."

"**The pregnancy tests****?"**

"Yup"

"**Sure."**

"Listen, I need them here, NOW, you get me?"

"**Koro-nee, what does this mean**?"

"Nothin', okay? Just do it."

She didn't wait for an answer. Kokoro dialed another number.

_Girl what you drinking?  
Gon' let sink in  
Here for the weekend  
Thinkin'  
_

The conversation was brief, the voice as sleepy as the last one.

And Akira was on his way to his fiance's room.

"Maybe it's a fake positive, Koro-neesan. Misaki got one of those once." Tsubasa said. Touching his sister's shoulder.

"Misaki had to get pregnancy tests?" Akira asked, confused.

"Not of your business, Tono." Tsubasa said as he glared daggers at Akira.

_We can  
See where we can be if we press fast forward  
Just one more round and you're down I'd know it  
Fill another cup up  
Feelin' on yo butt what ?_

"But it could be a fake positive. I mean, are you sure you peed on the stick?"

"How many ways are there to do that?" Kokoro asked, eyeing her brother angrily.

The young woman repeated the test again. And again. And again.

"This is not possible. I mean, we only did it once." Kokoro said as she walked around the room.

_You dont even care now  
I was unaware how  
Fine  
You was before my buzz set in my buzz set in_

The two guys in the room were staring at the last pregnancy test she had taken.

They turned around at the spitting noise.

Kokoro had a beer on her hand.

_Blame it on the goose  
Gotcha you feeling loose  
Blame it on petron  
Catch me in the zone_

_Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol  
Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol_

_Blame it on the vodka  
Blame it on the henny  
Blame it on the blue top  
Got you feeling dizzy_

_Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol  
Blame it on the a a a a a a alcohol_

"Crap" she muttered.

"What are we gonna do?" Tsubasa asked.

A low discussion started, occasionally interrupted by Kokoro spitting beer on the floor.

"Take this away from me!" she screamed, throwing the bottle on a corner.

_Oooo see  
She spilled some drink on me  
And now I'm knowin' she's tipsy  
She put her body on me  
And she keep starin' me right in my eyes  
No tellin' what I'm gon' do  
Baby I would rather show you  
What you been missin' in your liiiife when I get insiiide._

Tsubasa caught the bottle's shadow to stop it from crashing.

"We shouldn't make such a ruckus." He said.

"I'm freakin' knocked up and you want me to be cool, you son of a…"

_Girl what you drinkin'?  
Gon' let sink in  
Here for the weekend  
Thinkin'  
We can  
See where we can be if we press fast forward  
Just one more round and you're down, I'm fallin'  
Fill another cup up  
Feelin on yo butt what?_

_You don't even care now  
I was unaware how  
Fine  
You was before my buzz set in my buzz set in_

__Akira went to stop the "sibling- fight" and held his fiancé.

"Remember what I told you, Koro. Remember."

"Okay. What are my current options?" Kokoro said wiping away several tears.

"Number one : abort it." Tsubasa said, eyeing his sister carefully.

"NO!" Kokoro and Akira said in unison.

_Blame it on the goose  
Gotcha you feeling loose  
Blame it on petron  
Catch me in the zone_

_Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol  
Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol_

_Blame it on the vodka  
Blame it on the henny  
Blame it on the blue top  
Got you feeling dizzy_

_Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol  
Blame it on the a a a a a a alcohol_

"Okay. Option number two: escaping."

That was clear for all three of them.

_Girl I know you feel good  
Just like you look  
Cuple more shots you open up like a book  
I ain't tripping  
Shawty I aint tripping_

_I'ma take a shot of Nuvo  
Shawty, then you know  
It's going down, we can go kick it like judo  
_

The academy worked _too_ hard to get kids into the academy. If they had a baby on their hands, a valuable baby, they would do anything to take the baby away from his or her parents and educate it to be an "academy soldier".

"Well. Let's do it." Kokoro said, tiredly. "I've still got eight months to go, three until I start showing, but I can't risk myself going to missions."

"So we've got to be fast." Tsubasa said.

"We?" Akira said "It's you, Tsubasa. You are not getting out of here."

_You know what I mean  
Shawty got drunk thought it was all was a dream  
So I made her say I, I  
She look my dead in the eye  
_

A discussion started, this time it was more heated.

Kokoro kept thinking to herself as her fiancé and brother discussed.

"I'm going out. Mikan needs to make her way out too. I can't let Youichi here"

_Blame on the juice  
Gotcha you feeling loose  
Blame it on petron  
Catch me in the zone_

_Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol  
Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol_

_Blame it on the vodka  
Blame it on the henny  
Blame it on the blue top  
Got you feeling dizzy_

__The young brunette was locked up in the Hana Hime Den. She had gone out to look for her best friend, but she had gotten caught on the academy doors. Kuonji had taken a bare look at her. A bare look.

He knew who she was.

_Now to the ballas poppin' bottles  
With the henny in the cups  
Screaming money ain't a thing  
If it aint, throwin' it up in the sky  
Hold your drinks up high_

_And to my independent ballas  
Who can buy your own bottles  
If you looking like a model  
When them broke fellas holla, tell'em, bye  
Hold your drinks up high_

Daughter of the woman he wanted to marry. Of the woman who would give him his heir.

Daughter of the Kazu Yukihira's younger brother, Izumi Yukihira.

It hadn't taken long until he revealed his true intentions.

He would make her his bride. But he wouldn't make the same mistake as before.

He would get his heir as soon as he could.

_You can blame on the goose  
Gotcha you feeling loose  
Blame it on petron  
Catch me in the zone_

_Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol  
Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol_

_Blame it on the vodka  
Blame it on the henny  
Blame it on the blue top  
Got you feeling dizzy_

Mikan had lost her virginity in a matter of months, but she hadn't gotten pregnant, thanks to Hii-sama passing her some pills.

Kokoro needed to escape, but she would also do something else. She would start the rebellion. The rebellion everyone needed.

As crazy plans were formed on her head she said, interrupting the guy's discussion:

_Blame on the goose  
Gotcha you feeling loose  
Blame it on petron  
Catch me in the zone_

_Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol  
Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol_

_Blame it on the vodka  
Blame it on the henny  
Blame it on the blue top  
Got you feeling dizzy_

_Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol  
Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol_

"I think I've got an idea."

**I took some parts of the song here as well, Jamie Foxx and T-Pain own this ok?**

**I'm not gonna start writing the next chappie 'til I get five reviews.**

** review!**

**~Kokoro-Sweet~**


	7. Way away

**So, guys, I finally lost patience in here… Please, if you are reading, even if you hated my story, review! Please!**

I think I'm breaking out  
I'm going to leave you now  
Theres nothing for me here, it's all the same  
And even though I know  
That everything might go  
Go downhill from here, I'm not afraid

"Run, Mikan, run!" she had screamed.

And the young miss ran.

Mikan Sakura ran with all her might, always making sure Youichi was behind her. She heard the footsteps of the guars following her. She could feel her feet getting wet after stepping into several puddles of water.

Way away away from here I'll be  
Way away away so you can see  
How it feels to be alone and not believe (Feels to be alone and not believe)  
Feels to be alone and not believe anything

The thirteen-year-old felt her cheeks getting warm with tears, but she didn't stop.

She couldn't stop.

You can't stop me now  
You can't hold me down  
You can't keep me here, I'm on my way  
I've made it this far now  
And I'm not burning out  
No matter what you say, I'm not afraid

Her Oneesama and Tono-Senpai were there, fighting, and she kept running. And running.

And running.

Kokoro and Luna were face to face, and they fought, scratching and swearing (in Luna's case), punching and pulling wavy strands of blonde hair from her opponent's head (in Kokoro's case).

Akira kept the two or three guards who hadn't gone behind Mikan busy (take aside the fact that he had driven about five guards unconscious). His long raven hair was tied in a ponytail, and he wore jeans and a black T-shirt.

Kokoro wore cargo pants and a dark green tank top. She had some sort of ribbon tied around her right thigh. There rested a gun.

Way away away from here I'll be  
Way away away so you can see  
How it feels to be alone and not believe (Feels to be alone and not believe)  
Feels to be alone and not believe anything

"Bitch!" Luna screamed, on her high-pitched voice, before landing a punch on the raven's chest.

"Thunder!" Kokoro spitted, still confused from the punch she had just gotten.

Then Kaminari entered the scene. She was the most magnificent dragon. The majestic creature was of a dark tone of blue, with golden lines all over, and a tail that looked like a thunder (you know… like Harry Potter's scar). Kaminari sang, and the sound was amazing, so much that the messy strawberry-blonde stopped to stare at the beautiful, came-out-of-a-fairytale dragon which had just materialized in front of her eyes.

In that moment, Kokoro landed a punch on her stomach, and on her right shoulder, and on her chin. Then, the raven punched Luna square on the face.

Letting out the noise inside of me

Every window pane is shattering  
Cutting up my words before I speak  
This is how it feels to not believe

Kaminari whined, and went straight to Luna.

Mikan cried, as the tallest guard talked to her harshly. She had already been punched, slapped, kicked, pulled, pinched, pushed, bullied, screamed at and spitted on. Frankly, the brunette was hopeless.

The guards were grinning evilly at her, and calling her names.

Then, she heard the most terrifying whine ever. It was high-pitched, and majestic, still, the kind of whine that would invade the worst nightmares. Those nightmares where everything can be truth, or simply not, where mythical creatures would be born of the shadows with the macabre thirst of blood. The nightmares where it is always night.

Letting out the noise inside of me

Every window pane is shattering  
Cutting up my words before I speak  
This is how it feels to not believe

All of those nasty men turned to look at the origin of the noise, and were surprised by a very angry raven.

No, not Kokoro.

Dragon Eyes.

The assassin killed them all, one by one, until they were no more. Akira came right behind her, and took Mikan and Youichi a little bit further, so they wouldn't see.

Mikan would go there later, with Akira , and she would see nothing. But she knew better, she had seen much more than she had told Kokoro in the last years. She knew Dragon Eyes had killed all of them.

Way away away from here I'll be  
Way away away so you can see

Mikan was not scared, though. She was who she was, after all. Daughter of rebels, and a rebel herself.

How it feels to be alone and not believe

Kokoro called her out of her daydreamings. Akira carried sleeping You-chan in his arms.

Feels to be alone and not believe

"Miki-chan! Let's go home."

Finally, a place to call home.

Anything

**Pleaseeeeeeee! Gimme some reviews, I beg you! The song is Way away by Yellowcard.**


	8. Yesterday

**Hey Guys! This song is Yesterdays by Guns n' Roses.**

**I don't own Gakuen Alice or the song. They belong to their respectful owners.**

_Yesterday, there was so many things_  
_I was never told_  
_Now that I startin' to learn_  
_I feel I'm growin' old_

Mikan rested calmly on the branch of a huge oak tree on the back of the house where she currently lived. The house was a simply enormous three story house on a hilltop. Surrounded by tall trees and conveniently distant of the town, it was painted of a light, cheerful blue, with white window frames. Next to her oak tree there was a relatively big orchard, kept by now four-month pregnant Kokoro. There were lettuces, tomatoes, garlic, potatoes, strawberries and lots of other sorts of stuff Mikan didn't know about. Amongst the trees surrounding the house, there were some apple trees. Though the brunette loved those red fruits, she felt sad there weren't any sakuras close by.

The young rebel always questioned Kokoro about the size of the house, and the pregnant woman always answered her it was because of their future plans. Her Oneesama told her the rebels would need the space in a near future.

_ 'cause yesterday's got nothing for me_

_Old pictures that I'll always see_  
_Time just fades the pages_  
_In my book of memories_  
_Prayers in my pocket_  
_And no hand in destiny_  
_I'll keep on movin' along_  
_With no time to plan my feet_

Mikan sighed. She was doing absolutely nothing useful, not that there was much to do that time. It was Saturday afternoon, and she had helped Kokoro, Akira-san and Youichi clean the house, done the dishes and took care of the orchard, along with her Oneesama. Youichi was playing soccer, using the gap between two trees as a soccer goal. Akira was calmly watching TV, and even Kokoro was reading a book about pregnancy, sitting on a bench close to an apple tree.

_'cause yesterday's got nothing for me_  
_Old pictures that I'll always see_  
_Some things could be better_  
_If we'd all just let them be_

Kokoro's belly was now bigger, and you could easily tell she was pregnant. Her hair was brighter, and her skin also seemed healthier. She was a very active pregnant woman. She took care of the orchard, cleaned the house (with their help of course), went grocery shopping, and did many other things any other pregnant woman would have refused doing, like giving classes in her own house to win some extra money and complement Akira's salary. The other raven, by the way, had a job and went to college. He worked as a salesman in the morning and went to college in the afternoon. He studied Law. Mikan could notice Kokoro also wanted to attend college, and she even told her Oneesama what she thought, but the raven had told her that she would do it when her baby was at least a year old.

_Yesterday's got nothin' for me_  
_Yesterday's got nothin' for me_  
_Got nothin' for me_

Thinking about Akira and Kokoro's child, she remembered the apparently endless discussion between the couple. Names. Though both agreed they didn't want to know the sex, they wanted to decide a name for a girl and a name for a boy. Kokoro liked Kimiko, Himemiya and Miyaru for a girl, and Auchi, Natsu and Kaname for a boy. Akira, on the other side, thought the names his fiancé liked were weird, complicated and the boy's names were girly. He liked Ryuki, Tahako and Akito for a boy, and Sakura, Kaiya and Kohana for a girl. They fought a lot, however, Mikan knew they would decide on the perfect name for their child.

_Yesterday's got nothin' for me_  
_Old pictures that I'll always see_  
_I ain't got time to reminisce old novelties_

Youichi and herself had been going to school, like two normal kids. You may ask how the brunette could go to school if she had spent three years locked up and hadn't attended all that time. Well, the thing is, she had had teachers, so, even if she hadn't gone to school, she was smarter than most kids at Ayatsubaki Middle School.

_Yesterday's got nothin' for me_

She had met Shuichi Sakurano and his wife Yori. He was a psychiatrist, with Teleportation Alice, Wish Alice and Intuition Alice. He worked in the same hospital as his wife who, by the way, had the Healing and Clairvoyance Alice, and worked as a nurse. She had also met Subaru Imai, Hotaru's oniisan, with the Healing and the Pain Alice, and his wife Shizune, who could make creatures obey her by the sound of her voice. He worked at a hospital and she was a Math teacher (a very strict one). Both women were eight-month pregnant. Shizune of a boy who would be named Tatsuke, and Yori of a girl who would be named Kana.

_Yesterday's got nothin' for me_

Mikan sighed, and looked to the bench Kokoro was sitting in, only to see the abandoned book the woman had left behind. The brunette grinned.

"She's probably putting lunch in the toilet." She thought, leaning more comfortably on the tree.

_Yesterday's got nothin' for me_

Mikan softly smiled as she started drifting into sleep.

Everything was peaceful. Everything was alright.

_Yesterday_

**Guys plzzzzz REVIEW!**


	9. Haunted

Hey guys… sorry sorry sorry for the late update… I'm drowning in schoolwork so that keeps me from writing…

This song is Haunted by Kelly Clarkson… plz review…

_Louder, louder  
The voices in my head  
Whispers taunting  
All the things you said  
Faster the days go by and I'm still  
Stuck in this moment of wanting you here_

Hotaru Imai ran her purple stoic eyes through the noisy classroom and mentally sighed. Only mentally, of course. Her stoic character had always been the same, yet only one person had had the courage (yes, the courage) to approach her. She had never meant to become a scary person, but, unfortunately, that's how people in general understood her behavior. Hotaru deeply admired her courage, though she would never let **her** know.

_Time  
In the blink of an eye  
You held my hand, you held me tight_

The inventor still remembered her face, specially her eyes. Big, round expressive orbs filled with a chocolate color. Hazel eyes that stared deeply into her own violet eyes and made her feel scared of herself. Of what she had become.

_Now you're gone  
And I'm still crying  
Shocked, broken  
I'm dying inside_

The girl had become used to judge her actions by the emotions she found inside those eyes. If they were sad, she would recognize she had been too hard and try to fix what she had done telling her nice words hidden behind harsh ones. And she would understand. Of course she would.

_Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

Inside, she cared a great deal for her. And the worst was that she regretted that. What was really the point in acting all cool, as people considered, if she had let a pair of pretty eyes get into her disguise¿ Hotaru had only wanted to escape from people, so she wouldn't feel sad or defeated when she entered the academy for people like her.

_Shadows linger  
Only to my eye  
I see you, I feel you  
Don't leave my side_

Hotaru always wondered how her life would have been if she had been normal. She would have met her brother, maybe she could have had fights with him sometimes, but they would always end up alright. Her mother would wake her up every morning and she would go to school and learn with teachers who didn't have frilly tutus and who didn't try to throw you a thunder if you irritated them.

_It's not fair  
Just when I found my world  
They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart_

But, would she have met her¿

_I miss you, you hurt me  
You left with a smile  
Mistaken, your sadness  
Was hiding inside_

Maybe, she wanted to believe she would have met her. But she wasn't a girl to dream about love at first sight or destined friendships. Hotaru was a practical person. For her, coincidences were only coincidences, and destiny was an invention of people who needed hope.

Even so, even if she felt pathetic, she wanted that hope so badly.

_Now all that's left  
Are the pieces to find  
The mystery you kept  
The soul behind a guise_

She heard Jinno call Yuu to answer a question, and later scream at Kitsuneme and Kokoroyomi for sleeping in class. Hotaru was truly absent of that world. She looked out the window as she wondered if Mikan would understand something if she were there. The raven looked at the equations on the board and mentally chuckled. Of course not.

_Where are you  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

The other girl had always been a dummy. Her grandfather would scold her for getting bad grades in everything, especially math. For Mikan, there were plenty of interesting and fun things on the world, but numbers weren't inside that type of stuff.

She sucked at mathematics, was too clumsy for physical education, too impatient for history and geography, lacked attention to learn Japanese, and her English teacher loathed the day Mikan had entered his class.

_Why did you go?  
All these questions run through my mind  
I wish I couldn't feel at all  
Let me be numb  
I'm starting to fall_

Even so, there had always been two subjects she was particularly good at.

The brunette loved to paint and draw, and she did that considerably well. Hotaru had a couple of her paintings on her room, made by her. A magnificent, beautifully painted sakura tree, and an oak tree under a starry sky.

_Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me_

The other girl was also very good at Music. She played the piano perfectly, to everybody's surprise, and had a very pretty voice. The raven chuckled, remembering charging people to hear Mikan play the piano and sing. And one time, she charged extra money from a boy who liked Mikan to watch her and play a music he wanted.

_I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

Hotaru stared out of the window and drowned once again in pain. Pain which overcame every happy memory of her. When Hotaru got to that kind of pain, was when she regretted not having told her the truth, was when she wished a couple of scissors to cut her own wrists and stop the pain.

_Where are you?  
Where are you?_

Jinno kept on talking about numbers. Hotaru decided to ignore him totally, as the great sorrow she emanated kept everyone away. Just like it was before Her.

_You were smiling_


End file.
